


I love you

by Constellalune



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M, Lauki - Freeform, Lauren Sinclair - Freeform, based on the ending of pride and prejudice, kieran white - Freeform, they are babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: Lauren shakes her head and smiles, “I love you, you know that right?”“I do.” Kieran holds her hands now, “And I love you. Most ardently. For you have bewitched me, Lauren Sinclair, body and soul.”-----A pride and prejudice AU-ish?Based on the ending of P&P:"))I suck at titles and summaries, please forgive me._.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Pride and Prejudice and the ending, somehow, reminded me of Lauren and Kieran? If they were in a healthy relationship, I just see them like that lol  
> Anyway, enjoy!<3

Lauren sits on the riverbank, Kieran standing before her, wearing a loose white shirt that blew with the wind, his trousers raised up to his knees after dipping his legs in the cold water of the river as he held onto his wife’s hand, them laughing and splashing water slightly, like little children, for a moment forgetting they were adults.

Lauren wore a long, white dress that clung perfectly onto her petite body. She looks up at him in adore, a soft smile playing on her lips as he looks back at her, his face holding the same expression as hers. Lauren rubs his calf before he sits before her, the wind humming to a soft melody and tickling the water making it ripple. The fire was the only thing lighting up the area as no stars illuminated the sky that night.

“How are you this evening, my dear?” Kieran asks. 

“Very well.” She replies, looking at him before continuing, taking hold of his hands that sat on his lap, “Only I wish you would not call me ‘my dear’” 

“Why not?” He looks at her perplexed. 

“Because that is what my father used to call my mother when he was cross about something.” Lauren says, quietly, memories of her parents flooding in once again, and he squeezes her hands in comfort. 

“What endearments am I allowed?” 

“Well, let me see,” Lauren thinks for a bit, “Laur, darling or officer for every day, mon amour for Sundays and…”

She smiles at him cheekily, “Goddess divine, but only for very special occasions.”

Kieran laughs slightly and leans forward towards her, “And what shall I call you when I am cross? Mrs. White?”

Lauren frowns, “No.” 

He raises an eyebrow at her and she shakes her head looking down at their hands, repeating, “No.” 

“You may only call me Mrs. White when you are…” Lauren takes a breath, caressing his hands, “When you are completely and perfectly and _incandescently_ happy.” 

Kieran’s eyes twinkle, his heart fills with warmth as he smiles as her, “And how are you this evening…” 

“Mrs. White?”

Lauren’s auburn hair lightly flies due to the soft breeze and she smiles back at him. Kieran leans forward and places a hand on her cheek, placing a kiss on her forehead as she breathes in the lovely smell of him. 

Kieran pulls back, looking at her with complete awe and love, his hand never leaving her cheek. 

“Mrs. White.” He says again and Lauren laughs softly at his cute nature. He leans forward and kisses her right cheek, “Mrs. White.” Kieran whispers once again, kissing her nose as she sighs in pleasure, “Mrs. White.” Now he kisses her left cheek and all Lauren wants is for him to continue, she just wants this happiness to last, his warmth and feeling of _complete and perfect and incandescent bliss._

Kieran pulls back once again and smiles at her, his blue eyes shining despite the darkness. She did not need stars nor moon or sun to light up her world for the man before her was enough the light up the entire universe. 

His thumb strokes her chin, his hand still not off her face. Lauren closes her eyes. 

“Mrs. White.” Kieran says, so softly, almost inaudible to the human’s ear. He leans in, almost hesitantly and she leans in too as he places a soft kiss on her lips. Lauren giggles and he looks at her confused. 

“What?” 

Lauren shakes her head and smiles, “I love you, you know that right?” 

“I do.” Kieran holds her hands now, “And I love you. Most ardently. For you have bewitched me, Lauren Sinclair, body and soul.” 

His eyes fill with utmost love and passion making Lauren’s heart feel so warm and in that moment she thanks the Lord for making her meet the man who sat before her, the man who she loved so very much despite their rough past, the man, the one and only person who could ever make her feel so elated and happy. 

And as he looks at her, her face filled with warmth, and Kieran thanks the Lord for making him meet the wonderful, beautiful woman who sat before him, whom he loved so dearly, for he would be nothing but a monster had she not have stepped into his life, and because she is the only woman, the one and only person who could ever make him feel so elated and happy. 

Kieran holds onto her face, his forehead resting on hers, their noses’ brush against each other and she sighs in bliss. He places a kiss on her head and then her lips, again, so passionately and filled with love, he need not words to express himself for the kiss itself told her; 

_I love you, I love you, I love you and nothing in the world shall every replace you._

**Author's Note:**

> lolololol im sorry if i disappointed you:P  
> I think I got a lil influenced bc of thumbipeachs fic, WHICH YOU MUST CHECK OUT IF YOU HAVE NOT BC IT IS AMAZING!  
> Also, I know its "Sinclair-White" but it just felt too long lmao
> 
> anyway,  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!^3^


End file.
